Genetik
by Peace Keeper 2014
Summary: Hell. On. Earth. What was thought to aid Humanity has now turned against it and infected many with a serum that was supposed to cure diseases and aid people. With Xana unleashing the disease in a small outbreak radius, the Lyoko Warriors have no choice but to sneak inside the Quarantine Zone and stop the spread of the virus. Can they stop the spread before it's too late?


Prologue

France, June 5th- 1990

In a house secretly located in France, Franz Hopper sat at his piano, playing the Nighting Gale, a song which originated in Poland. The sun peered through the windows of the neat, tidy house. Franz stared at his fingers and the keys on the piano as he played and played, each note beautifully played by the tip of his fingers. Black and white keys were rapidly pushed down in quick succession after each one was played. The song was slow, beautiful, and was normally played with a woman who could sing in English or Polish. However, the beauty remained inside the notes of the famed song. The carpet was well kept and cleaned and the entire house was clean.

He then heard the door swing open. He looked behind himself and he saw his daughter, Aelita, running into the house with a smile on her face. His pink-haired daughter reminded him of his wife, Anthea, who he has never seen since the day she was taken. However, Franz took good care of the daughter he always loved and had kept her safe ever since. Just the thought of her made him happy and he knew that his wife would have wanted to keep her safe. The smile on her face lightened his heart, to the point where happiness was all he knew besides running away from the Men in Black.

Aelita hugged him tightly and he hugged her back with an even bigger smile.

"Hey, sweetie." Franz said to his daughter. The almost teenage girl was really happy to see him.

"Hey daddy!" she said, happy.

"So, how were you today?" Franz asked her, curious.

"I had a great day!" she replied. Franz's heart was filled with glee.

"Good, honey." he said to her. "Look, I have to go get something outside real quick. Stay inside and I'll be right back. But, do not go into the basement. I have something important inside of it."

"Yes, daddy." Aelita replied, a smile still stuck onto her young face. Franz waved and closed the door behind him, heading outside to grab whatever he was looking for. Aelita was left sitting their on the piano chair, looking at the sheet music. She pressed the firt note, then the second and then the third. Aelita then proceeded to play the song. But, almost half way through, she stopped, her curiousity getting in the way of her playing. She looked at the steps leading into the basement and then looked at the door. Aelita stood up and approached the window, looking for any sight of her father. She then looked behind herself and then went down the stairs to the basement slowly. She took a deep breath and approached the door.

Aelita reached for the basement slowly, her heart slowing down as she calmed herself. She got a grip on the door knob and twisted it, pushing the door slowly in. She then slowly walked down the stairs, each step slightly creeking. The door then slowly closed itself behind her. She then looked back down the stairs and then reached the bottom, looking around for a light switch in the dark. Above her was a small cieling light. She yanked the chain that was with the light and pulled it, the small light turning on. What was around her was astonishing.

In front of her was a desk with papers littered on top of it, with math equations, statistics, and information jotted down onto them. To her right were pictures pinned onto a bulletin board with notes right next to them. The note paper and pictures were dirty and showed signs of age. She then looked to her left, then seeing some wierd containers with the word, 'CAUTION' written all over them. Aelita then looked back at the desk and approached it, her eyes flying around and looking at the documents. She then leaned over and saw one that caught her attention. She grabbed it and read it aloud to herself.

The first line said:

"Project: Alpha was supposed to be the next big project for us, until we lost it to another huge corporation. However, we have been able to recreate it with our own research and our own product. Alpha is going to be the beginning of something more than a science project conducted by curious and witty scientist. Project: Alpha will give life to all."

As she finished reading it, she turned around and saw her father, looking down onto her. Aelita hanged her head low in shame and Franz kneeled down to her with one knee.

"Don't be ashamed, Aelita." her father said. "Your curiousity is like mine. Never be ashamed of what you're curious about. Because, I know that I'm curious, and since you're my daughter, you're just like me and your mother. I'm very proud of you for that." Aelita smiled.

"What is Alpha?" Aelita asked her father.

"Alpha is something that can give life to others." Franz explained easily. "It won't make anyone live forever, but it can help those who need help. It can cure diseases no one else could cure and it can do a lot of other things."

"Does it work?" Aelita asked Franz, who smiled.

"I don't know." Franz replied. "I just hope it does."


End file.
